Mage's University
by Nmage21
Summary: *This features more than Naruto and Parappa. There are characters from Sonic,Bleach,Zero Escape,and more in this story...so the categories were for getting it up here* Enter the doors of Mage's University...and experience the bliss from it all...The Students can do as they please...so long as they don't cause too much chaos. Times of good and bad are in store for them all.
1. Prolouge - The Start of It All

DISCLAIMER:I Don't own any of the characters mentioned in the story...they are all properties to their respective owners. Steven Kidd,Cait Sly,Hannah Misery Stephen Mage,Maxima Mage,Leonardo Mage,and Raymond Mage are all original characters by me.

* * *

Mage's University - Chapter 1 -

Prologue - The Start of It all -

* * *

"For many years i have dreamed of this...making a world...for all characters to be in...A School...The day has arrived...the world is made...now all that is needed...is to begin the introduction" Said one man...the creator of the world...and the school Mage's University...Stephen Mage...the head of the East Campus of the university...along with him are his clones who each have different views and personalities...Leonardo Mage...head of the North Campus. Maxima Mage...Head of the West Campus...and Raymond Mage Head of the South Campus.

These Four Men...will begin the chain of events...that will set the story in motion...and it all begins with a boy in a place called ParappaTown...a human boy named Steven Kidd.

* * *

- Parappa Town, Beard Burgers Resturant -

Steven Kidd along with his lover Katy Kat and their friends Parappa the Rapper,PJ Berri,Ma-san,and Lammy. "Man this day has been great...two shows for Milkcan and a first show with Triple Threat" Steven Said. "Who would have thought that Steven,Parappa and Pj would be a great trio?" Katy said. "Hey didn't you guys say you had a producer that would have signed you guys on to a record label...?" Steven sighs "We did...but the guy flaked out on us at the last-minute..." He said with a look of disappointment. "Well...we can always get another gig...right guys?" Parappa said...to only hear the response of silence. "Anyways...so Steve...how was you last trip?" he asked. Steven had volunteered to test Papa Parappa's Universe Traveling Kit...to which he kept. Steven had been to many worlds and met many people...he even took his friends to the worlds he has been to introduce his friends to his new ones. "Good...it seems like Naruto and them are doing ok.." Steven said with a smile.

Suddenly...a man appeared before them..."Are you Steven Kidd?" he asked. "Yeeeesss?" Steven replied. "I am the head of a university...where you...and your friends can go to..." the man said. Steven and the group exchanged each other a puzzled look. "Your friend Sunny Funny is already there...she's waiting for the rest of you." the man continued. "WHAT?!" Steven shouted as he grabbed the man by his shirt collar. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SUNNY'S THERE?!" He asked...he was worried about Sunny Funny. She's a good friend of Katy and became a good friend of Steven's. "Relax...she is unharmed...if you come with me...you'll see her." the man replied. The group was unsure...but Steven had only one thing to say. "Guys...We're going to a new school.." He said. The group was puzzled...but they wouldn't let Steve go alone. "Then it's settled...now follow me.."the man said...as he opened a portal...the same type that Steven has entered on his earlier journeys to other worlds. Steven and The group...followed the man. And as like the domino effect other's were approached by the same type of person...and all were led to the same place.

* * *

- Chapter 1 End -


	2. Prolouge - Welcome to your new home

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for Steven Kidd,Caitlin Sly and Hannah Misery. All other characters are property of their respective owners

* * *

Mage's University -Chapter 2-

Prologue - Welcome to your new home

* * *

As the students arrived at the campus...they see who the men have said were already there...The men were manifestations of the Mage's...the heads of the school.

"Welcome all of you...to Mage's University...Here is where you will stay for the rest of your school years. You will be given access to communications to your friends and family...and will be given dorm rooms." Stephen Mage said. "I Am Stephen Mage...the original founder of this school...and the Head of the Eastern Campus. With me are 3 of the many of clones i have made to keep the order intact." as he said this Maxima Mage came forward "I am Maxima Mage and I am Head of the Western Campus." he said...and after that Leonardo Mage stepped forward "I am Leonardo Mage and I am the head of the North Campus" he said...and much like Maxima and Leonardo stepped forward...so did Raymond Mage "I am Raymond Mage...and I am Head of the South Campus." He said. Then the four men spoke in unison...their voice booming with power "WE ARE THE MAGES! THE RULES ARE TO BE FOLLOWED! THOSE THAT DO NOT FOLLOW WILL BE EXPELLED AND NEVER ALLOWED TO COME BACK!" they all said.

Stephen cleared his throat and said "There is one main rule of the university...do not cause too much chaos...a side rule to make sure this doesn't happen...no student can go to the neighboring campuses without the permission of the mage of the campus you are assigned to...and the one you want to visit...unless you are the head pupil of the campus you are assigned to. The head student is allowed to go at will." he said "Now let's assign the students to their campuses."  
With that...the day begins...

* * *

-Mage's University, The Four Entrances-

The Four Entrances are the four ways into the school...each entrance was to one of the four campuses.

The students were divided and the result was this

Steven Kidd,Parappa,Katy,Lammy,Sunny,PJ,and Ma-san were going to the east campus with Naruto Uzumaki,Rock Lee,Neji Hyuga,and Tenten from the Hidden Leaf Village and Kyle Klim and Phi from a place called Rhizome 9

Cait Sly was going to the South campus with Monkey D. Luffy,Nami,and Sanji along with Sly Cooper,Bently,Murray,and Carmelita Fox (Before she was interpol) with Jak and Daxter along with them

Sonic the Hedegehog,Miles "Tails" Prower,Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose are paired up with  
Hannah Misery,Ken Masters,Chun Li,and Guile as they are assigned to the North campus along with Fox Mccloud and Falco Lombardi

And Finally...Axel Stone,Blaze Fielding,Adam Hunter,and Eddie Hunter will be in the West dorm along with Cody Travers,Guy,Maki Genryusai,and Lucia with Billy Lee and Jimmy Lee as well.

"Also...you will guided by a holographic assistant called NM. He knows all about the school and will assist all students if they need help. With that...let the school year BEGIN!" Steven said as everyone went to their respective campuses

* * *

-Mage's University,East Campus Dormitories-

NM the holographic assistant led the group of East Campus students to their dormitory. "Two people can live in each of these rooms. And the rooms can be customized using a panel in the room. With that control panel you can change the features of the room...furniture,appliances,wallpaper...anything your heart desires." it said. "I hope you enjoy your day...the tour will start tomorrow along with classes afterwards.." it added. With that...groups of two went into the different dorm rooms. the groups for each room were Steven and Katy,Parappa and Sunny,Lammy and Ma-san,Naruto and Neji,Rock Lee and Tenten,Kyle and Phi,and Pj (the only one by himself). Each group went into their rooms as NM showed them how to use the control panel and after that they made their rooms match their tastes...and after that...they all went to sleep...moving on to the next day.

* * *

-Chapter 2- End


	3. Prologue - Touring the campus

Disclaimer:All characters except for Steven Kidd,Cait Sly,Hannah Misery,Stephen Mage,Maxima Mage,Raymond Mage,Leonardo Mage,and NM belong to their respective owners.

Nmage21:Hey. This is Nmage21 with a good update. Now my stories will be made using Open Office. I was using word pad until now. Still...i hope you enjoy the story. Thank you. Also for those who never heard of Parappa the Rapper i'll fill you in on what the characters are from that game. Parappa is a dog,Pj is a bear..even the last name gives that away, Sunny is a flower...no i'm not kidding she is,Katy is a cat,Lammy is a lamb...go figure..,and Ma-san is a petite woman with a stick of dynamite in her head...and no it doesn't explode her into pieces...whenever she gets frustrated she goes into a frenzy of drumming. Which leads to something getting destroyed...now that that is cleared up...let's get on with this chapter

* * *

Mage's University

-Chapter 3-  
Prologue- Touring the campus.

"Well now...The characters are in place and are ready to begin." says Stephen. "The story will now unfold..and will be ours to control if we must." The other Mage's agreed with him. "True...but we must not twist the path towards chaos...order must still be upheld. Now...my fellow mage's...it is time to decide on the head student of the campus. Let us observe and watch over the students...and see who is ready to be the head student from each campus." as he said that...the mage's went back to their campuses...to watch over the students and to prepare some of them for the greatest responsibility that one will have in the school.

* * *

-East Campus Dormitories, Steven and Katy's Dorm Room-

Steven yawns as he wakes up. He sees Katy next to him. He smiles...as he gets out of bed. "Still can't believe I'm with her...and each day it just gets better..." he thought to himself. "I can't believe 2 people from my past are here as well...both my good friend and the one that made me move in the first place." as he was thinking he was getting dressed with a new set of clothes to put on. A fresh pair of boxers,a new red long sleeve shirt,a pair of crisp, new blue jeans,a pair of socks and his favorite sneakers. "There we go...I'm still amazed that the control panel of this dorm can even make clothing be apart of it too...well...guess that means I can make a new pair of threads if I need to."he thought as he walked into the bathroom. He stops in the door way and looks back at the blue cat from Parappa Town. He smiles and continues what he was doing...aka..getting ready for the day. He combs his hair making sure to keep it neat. He washes up his face and brushes his teeth. He was now ready and feeling refreshed as well.

At last Katy wakes up. She stretches and yawns and sees Steven walking out of the bathroom. "Your already dressed...it's pretty early don't ya think?" she said. "Well at least I'm out of my pajamas ms. Kat." Steven replied with a smirk. Katy smiled and shook her head. "Fine I'll get dressed too...mister early bird." she said. Steven turned around as Katy got dressed. She was wearing the usual outfit that she always wears. "Alright...guess we should head out to the hallway I guess." Steven said with a smile as he and Katy walk out of their dorm.

* * *

-East Campus Dormitories,Hallway-

Steven and Katy see everyone else awake..."Hey guys...glad your up...now NM can start this tour." Parappa said. NM was in front of everyone. "Everyone follow me" NM said as he walked out into the courtyard of the campus...by walked out...he just went to the door and pretty much vanished waiting on the other side. Steven and everyone else follows where NM was going.

-Mage's University East Campus,Courtyard-

Steven and the others are now ouside of the dormitory building and are now in the courtyard of the campus. The group still follows NM as he goes towards the school building. "Here is the Main School Building...this is where your classes will be held. Please do make it on time." NM said. "Wait...what will happen if we don't make it on time?" Katy asked. "Well...the student record is recorded by the head of this campus. Stephen Mage. Any tardiness or lateness without a pass will be counted towards a detention...and it's worse than if you were in high school." NM replied. Katy gulped...nervous. "Well NM...continue on the tour of the campus." Steven said. NM nodded. "Very well...let us go." NM said with a smile on it's face as it walks towards the library. "This is the Library. It's of course like a school library...there are materials for studies and for entertainment."NM said with a smile as he moves again to another building this time the building is the cafeteria. "This is the campus Cafeteria. Whatever you want for lunch...will be available here..." Nm said..again he moves on to the door way to the Mages' Domain...aka The Four Entrances. "This is the way to The Four Entrances...where the Four Mages' will meet should there be a request for permission or for...peacemaking tribute." Nm said. "Peacemaking...the hell...I know what it is...but why would there be a need to make that sort of tribute with the border rule forbids most students from the other campuses?" Steven asked. Only to receive a sigh from NM. "In case of a campus causing wrong onto another campus...the head students of both campuses will need to post and accept tribute...there is no disagreeing..and it is in your best interest to always accept the tribute...or trouble will be in store for both campuses..by that...i mean immediate expulsion..." NM replied...looking serious. Steven realized that the mages want to maintain peace in the school...hence why there aren't that many rules..."So that's why the main rule is don't cause too much chaos..." he thought to himself. NM smiles and points the the Rec Room. "And that is the Rec Room..there is a bar,and plenty of entertainment in there. So it's more of a reward for the hard work in class...which are about to start now. So hurry along to the main school building" he said. As the entire group runs to the school.

* * *

-Mage's University, The Four Entrances-

"Let us reveal each of our choices for head student of each campus." Stephen said. "I will start by saying that my choice is Steven Kidd. He shows the leadership and the responsibility that will come with that privilege." he said. "I have chosen Axel Stone as my head pupil...he seems strong and can handle just as much of this responsibility as anyone else." Maxima said. "I have chosen Hannah Misery as the head pupil of the north campus..she seems to have potential..and she wants to reach it." Leonardo said. "My choice for head pupil will be Cait Sly. She is mature and very bright." Raymond said. "Then it is settled...as of tomorrow we will call these students down here...to reveal their positions. With this..I adjourn this meeting...let us go and keep a watch over them now." Stephen said.

The beginning of the school year...is now...and the roles are set...it is up to me and my fellow mages to keep the peace.

* * *

-Chapter 3- End


	4. Prologue - Head Student

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners. Steven Kidd,Cait Sly,Hannah Misery,Stephen Mage,Maxima Mage,Raymond Mage,Leonardo Mage, and NM are my original characters.

Nmage21: This will be the last of the prologue chapters. Then each chapter after that will follow the Head Students of each campus. So I hope you enjoy the story so far.

* * *

Mage's University

-Chapter 4-

Prologue – Head Student

* * *

-East Campus Main School Building, First Floor Hallway-

As everyone gets in the building they all receive a schedule. Each student has a certain class in and some are in the same class.

"Hey...who else has science today?" Steven asked as Parappa,Rock Lee, and PJ raise their hands. "Who else has music today" Katy asked as Phi, Lammy, and Sunny raise their hands. Ma-san says some gibberish which translates to "Who has gym today?" as Naruto,Neji,Tenten and Kyle raise their hands. "Well I guess that settles that...for now...let's try to meet up sometime and exchange schedules to see who's in the same class." Steven said as everyone agreed.

* * *

-East Campus Main School Building, Room 102-

Steven,Rock Lee,Parappa and PJ all walked into the room. Inside the room were eight desks. Four rows with two each. "Is this science class?" Steven asked. "Yes it is. Hello I am Mr. Francis...and I will be your science teacher. Here...in the university..there's no text books or notebooks oh no...The classes are...well...you will see" The teacher said as the room begins to look more like a science lab than a class room. "WHOOOOAAAAA" all four students said in unison stunned by the manner of the class teachings. "Today we will be going over the basics of chemical reactions.." Mr. Francis said. For a while the group were doing a good job...with some failures here and there. "Well done boys...you really are getting the hang of this." Mr. Francis says with a smile. "That will be it for our lesson today. Next week will be a quiz on what you have learned today." The class was dismissed and the fours students walked out. "I can't believe that the classes are gonna be like that. I wonder how they all pull it off?" Steven asks. "Who knows? But it was very easy"PJ said "Yes...i didn't get a chance to introduce myself...I am Rock Lee." Rock Lee. "It's good to meet ya Rock. My name is Steven Kidd." Steven replied. "This is Parappa the Rapper and PJ Berri" "Nice to meet you"Parappa and PJ said. Rock Lee smiles.

* * *

-East Campus Main School Building, First Floor Hallway-

"Steven!" NM said. "Your are needed at the Mage's Domain. They are announcing the Head Students of each campus." "All right...see ya later guys." Steven said as the goes out of the school building and to the four entrances.

* * *

-Mage's University, The Four Entrances-

As Steven got there he was greeted by two people from his past. Cait Sly and Hannah Misery. Steven was happy to see Cait but was pissed to see Hannah. "Hey Cait...hello Hannah." he said to them. They both replied "Hey Steven." "Any idea why the mages called me here?" Steven asked. Cait and Hannah shrugged...they didn't know either. Stephen and the other three mages appear. "You have been called here because you are going to be the head student of your campus. Steven you are the head student of the East Campus,Cait is the head student for the South Campus,Hannah is the head student of the North Campus,and Axel is the head student of the West Campus." Stephen said. "With the title of head student comes responsibility...privileges...and leadership." Maxima says "It shows that you are the representative of your campus...and the honor of such will be upheld." Leonardo says. "And with the privilege comes with the power of being able to bypass the border rule...but use this to make friends and not enemies...any personal hate should be set aside for the good of this school." Raymond says. "With that...you are dismissed back to your campus. You will resume your current activity." Stephen said. The four students head back to their campus. Steven goes back to East, Cait goes back to South, Hannah goes back to North, and Axel goes back to west.

* * *

-East Campus, Courtyard-

Steven walks around the courtyard...thinking hard about everything that happened. "With Hannah as head student of the north...i think I should keep an eye out in case she tries to do anything...she's obsessed with me...and i'm not taking any chance...but I can't risk starting a war or anything."he thinks to himself. "GOD DAMNIT! FUCK! Why is she here to begin with...WHY?!" he clenches his fists...then he hears a voice. "HEY STEVE!" it was Katy. "Steve where have you been...everyone is at the rec room...hey are you ok?" she said to Steven. Steven turns around and hugs Katy tight. "Katy...i've been chosen as the head student of East Campus." he told her. "That's great...hey if you want we could just head back to our dorm room..." She said. Steven smiles and says "that sounds like a good idea..bur first...something I should have done back home in parappa town." After that he kisses Katy...she closes her eyes and as he breaks the kiss. She smiles and says "Steven Kidd...I love you...and you keep on reminding me why I do in the first place.." The two walk to their dorm...and head off to sleep.

* * *

-Steven's Dreamworld, First Nightmare-

"Katy...no no no...oh god no..." Steven says as he sees a dead Katy. "no no...noooo...NOOOOOOO!" he was crying his eyes out...and holding the body.."FUCK! I COULDN'T HAVE DONE ANYTHING! DAMNIT DAMNIT DA-" He wakes up...panting...he looks to his side and sees katy...safe and sound. "God...damnit...i hope that doesn't happen ever...god...just" he says to himself..as he heads back to sleep.

* * *

-Chapter 4- End


	5. Steven Kidd - The Grapevine

Disclaimer:Same as before.

* * *

Mage's University

-Chapter 5-

Steven Kidd – The Grapevine

* * *

-East Campus Dormitories, Steven and Katy's Dorm-

Katy wakes up and kisses Steven on the forhead. "Wake up Steve..it's morning." she says as Steven starts to wake up. He stretches and yawns "maaaaannn...ugh...i had a rough sleep...had a nightmare..." He says. Katy was curious..."a nightmare...bout what?" she asked. "...about you...being...d..d..dead..." he answered...Katy gasped...and held him..."It was a dream...it's not gonna happen Steven."she says with a smile. Steven smiles " Yeah your right. Come on let's get ready for school." he replied. As the two get dressed and ready for school today. Steven threw on the same as before..except he wore a green short sleeved shirt instead of a red long sleeve. And Katy threw on her usual outfit as normal. The two get ready and head out of their dorm and to the school building.

* * *

-East Campus Main School Building,Hallways-

Katy and Steve met up with everyone else...and much like yesterday they all wanted to know who was in which class today. "Alright...who has gym today?" Steven asked. Katy,Phi and Lammy raised their hands. "Who has art today?" Sunny asked. As Parappa,Pj,and Tenten raised their hands. Ma-san says some gibberish that translates to "Who has music today?" Kyle,Neji,Rock Lee and Naruto all raised their hands. "Alright..this time let's meet up at the Cafeteria. And then exchange our schedules." Steven said and everyone agreed. Steven,Katy,Phi and Lammy all headed to the gymnasium.

* * *

-East Campus Main School Building, Gymnasium-

"Alright for those who weren't here yesterday my name is Mr. Phillips. And I'm the teacher for gym. You're all gonna play a game of hoops. Two on Two. Whoever gets to 20 wins." the gym teacher said. Steven and Lammy formed one team. Phi and Katy formed the other. After a while Steven's team wins 20 to 16. "Well done for today..until next time. Class dismissed." Mr. Phillips says. The four walk out of the gymnasium and head to the Cafeteria.

* * *

-East Campus, Outside Cafeteria-

"Hey...forgot to introduce myself to you."Steven said to Phi "My name is St-" "I already know about you..." Phi said. "Huh?...let me guess...Katy or Lammy mentioned me?" Steven asked "It was Katy...I'm Phi. I came here with the clone of Dr. Sigma Klim..."Phi said. "Kyle Klim was the name of the clone, right?" Steven asked..Phi nodded "Yes how did you know?" "A very lucky guess." Steven replied. "Well..let's head in." as that is said...the group walks in the cafeteria.

* * *

-East Campus, Cafeteria-

"Hey there they are...come over here guys!" A voice cried out. It was Parappa. During the time given everyone shows their schedules. With the info exchanged...they finally give each other introductions. "Hey have you heard that someone from north is crushing on Lammy?" Katy says. Everyone else shook their heads while Lammy has a look of shock and is blushing. "Sounds like a rumor from the grapevine...who'd you hear that from Katy?"Steven said. "Some girl named Hannah..." She replied. The name echoed in Steven's mind..."uh...i have to go guys. Later..."Steven said as he rushed out of the cafeteria. Everyone was puzzled...but only Katy chased after him.

* * *

-East Campus,Courtyard-

"I love you soo much steve...I HATE YOU STEVEN!...Steve I made a mistake I really do love you...Steven." Hannah's voice echoed in Stevens mind to the point when he just shouts "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME HANNAH?! WHY DID YOU BREAK MY HEART?!" Katy hears Steven and sees his anger. "GOD DAMNIT! I...I TREATED YOU LIKEA GODDAMN QUEEN! AND YOU JUST PLAIN USED ME! I...I...I FUCKING HATE WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Katy puts a hand on Steven's shoulder. "Steven...you ok?" She asked as Steven turns around to face her. "Katy...I...I..." Steven said as Katy just hugs him. "How about you tell me what your past is with that Hannah girl." She says. "Yeah...let's go to the dorm though." Steven said. With that...the two walk to their dorm room.

* * *

-East Campus Dormitories, Steven and Katy's Room-

"See...Hannah was my ex-girlfriend...we went out for awhile back in my old town of Euphoria. It was a good place filled with nothing but humans like myself and Hannah..Then she breaks my heart and then when I moved on she wanted me back...It was nothing but mind games and I kept getting screwed. Eventually it got to the point where my mom couldn't take it anymore...she told me to pack up my things and that we were moving...and well...that's where that story ends and the next begins. New town...new life." Steven said. Katy was amazed and shocked...she never thought that a girl like Hannah was capable of ruining a life..."I don't hate her...I hate what she did to me...but if she didn't...i wouldn't have met you,Parappa,Sunny,PJ,Lammy,or even Ma-san...so i'm thankful for the outcome of it." he said. "Wow...I...I didn't know..." Katy said...a tear starting to fall down her cheek. "Katy...let's forget about the sad times...and focus on now...cause...I got you...and you got me..and I won't let anyone or anything take that away from me...I give you my word." Steven said as he wiped the tear away. Katy hugs him tight and kisses him with passion...as Steven returns the kiss...the two feel at peace and feel the strong bond of lovers that they have built for months...but unknowing to them...a certain head student of North Campus sees this through the window of their dorm...

* * *

-Chapter 5- End


	6. Hannah Misery - The girl

Disclaimer:Same as before  
Also...this is a fan fiction...any acts depicted between human characters and animal characters should not be preformed in reality.

* * *

Mage's University

-Chapter 6-

Hannah Misery – The girl

* * *

Now...we follow the one that broke Steven Kidd's heart...and the reason he moved to ParappaTown. The girl named Hannah Misery...as of the first school day...She was given the title of Head Student of North Campus. It was on that day she found Steven...and thus began to try to get him back in her life...but little does she know that Steven has no interest in taking her back...and thus her story unfolds...now.

* * *

-North Campus Dormitories, Chun-Li's and Hannah's Dorm Room-

Chun Li wakes up and shakes Hannah. "Come on Hannah...wake up...it's morning." she said as Hannah began to wake up. "I'm up...I'm up." Hannah says. Chun-Li gets dressed up in her usual dress while Hannah throws on a white t-shirt,and blue jeans. "Hey did you hear that the head of east is with some girl named Katy?" Chun-li asks Hannah. "No...but then again..I think they're just friends...Steven is mine...and I know he wouldn't betray me." Hannah replied "If you say so Hannah..."Chun Li said as the two head out to the school building

* * *

-North Campus Main School Building, First Floor Hallway-

Hannah and Chun-Li meet up with everyone else from North Campus. "Hey guys...it's time to get to class..so let's go." Sonic said. The group split up into their groups and heads to their classes.

* * *

-North Campus Main School Building, Art Room-

"Alright Student's for those who just came into this class...my name is Ms. Maple. And I will be your art teacher. Today I want to see your art styles." The teacher said. As time went on Hannah,Tails and Amy work hard in their class...each making a picture that they feel is great. After forty-five minutes the class ends and the group head out to the courtyard.

* * *

-North Campus, Courtyard-

"Hey guys...I'm gonna walk around East Campus...I'll be back in a bit" Hannah said as she waved goodbye to everyone on the campus and heads off to the East Campus.

* * *

-East Campus, Courtyard-

As Hannah enters East Campus..she sees that it's not that different from North Campus..she also sees Katy standing outside of the school...waiting for someone. Hannah walks up to Katy and says "Hi my name is Hannah." "Nice to meet you. I'm Katy Kat." Katy says with a smile. "Hey Katy...one of my friends has a crush on I guess one of yours...they have a crush on Lammy I think.." Hannah said with a smile on her face. "Huh...I didn't know that..I'll let her know when I see her..say...aren't you from North Campus?"Katy said as Hannah nodded. "Yeah I'm the head student from there. I just came here to make a new friend...i gotta go back to North...maybe we'll see each other again sometime" she said as she waves goodbye to Katy as Katy does the same to Hannah. Hannah heads off to North Campus.

* * *

-North Campus, Rec Room-

"Alright guys..It's a game of Texas Hold 'Em Poker...Small blinds 100,Big Blinds are 200...We're not playing for money but for bragging rights and to humiliate the others...Winner gets bragging rights and losers have to eat extra spicy curry."Fox says as he shuffles a deck of playing cards. With Fox is Sonic,Tails,Falco,and Ken. "Since everyone knows how to play...let's get to it" Fox says. The game goes on. And in the end Sonic wins. "YEAH! ALRIGHT! YOU ALL KNOW THE DEAL!"He says with a smile. Four bowls of extra spicy curry are placed in front of Fox,Falco,Tails,and Ken. "Eat up...a deal's a deal...and you all lost"Sonic says. The four losers eat the curry and end up feeling like their mouths are on fire. Sonic laughs..."ooooh boy...you guys must be feelin' so terrible right now hahahahahah" Sonic says. Hannah and Chun-Li are playing a game of truth or dare with Knuckles and Amy. "Alright Hannah...truth or dare?"Amy asks. "Truth." Hannah replies. "Alright...Did you ever...you know...do it with that Steven guy?" Amy asks. "Hmm...well...almost...but Steve's mom caught us before we even got into it." Hannah replied. "Alright now...truth or dare Knuckles?" she asks. "Give me a Dare.."Knuckles replies. "I dare you to kiss Chun-Li...on the lips..." Hannah says. Knuckles gulps...and kisses Chun-Li on the lips...strangely enough...both seemed to enjoy it.."Alright...that's enough of that...hey hannah you planning on heading somewhere..?" Amy says. "I'm going back to east to see something." Hannah replied. And with that Hannah heads off to East Campus

* * *

-East Campus, Courtyard-

Hannah walks around..and then hears a familiar voice..a voice that belonged to none other than Steven. "...Katy...focus on now..."Steven said...Hannah followed the sound of the voice...and saw Steven hugging Katy.."WHAT THE...no... 's not with her...is he?" she thinks to herself. "...cause I got you and you got me...and I won't let anyone or anything take that away from me...I give you my word." Steven says...then Hannah sees the sight that she didn't want to believe...Steven kissing Katy..."NO NO NO NO NO NO! HE CAN'T DO THIS! HE CAN'T! IF I CAN'T HAVE STEVEN THEN I'LL TEAR THE BOND APART! STEVEN IS MINE! HE'S MY LOVER!" Hannah thought as she walks back to North Campus...with a plot that would bring forth...the beginning of Steven's greatest fear...

* * *

-Chapter 6- End.


	7. Steven Kidd - Trouble Started Part 1

Disclaimer:Same as before

Again...there are scenes of romance between human and animal characters. Do not attempt in real life...

* * *

Mage's University

-Chapter 7-

Steven Kidd – Trouble Started Part 1

* * *

-Dreamworld,Crossroads of Fate-

"Where the hell am I?" Steven asks..as he is in the middle of a crossroad..."You're in the dreamworld." a voice said. Steven looks around for the source of the voice "Dreamworld?" he asked "Yes...The Dreamworld is the mage's domain for clarity...and possibilities..."The voice said. "So what...it's a fortune teller? Steven asked.. "No...but it will show you what the impact of your choices are. ...there's more to this world than you think..." the voice said. Right before steven was a familiar sight..."That...that was that nightmare I had..."Steven said. "Yes...a nightmare..or maybe a sight of something to happen now..." The voice said. "The fuck do you mean..?" Steven asks..as he asks this...voices of himself,Hannah and Katy are rushing to his head..."Steven is with me Katy...and wanna know something..he says he never loved you.." "I guess...i guess steve doesn't care..." "KATY! NOOOOO!" "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Steven asks. "The one choice you have...well...the one of two choices...That was nothing more than the outcome if you **don't** get to Katy right after hannah says that." the voice answers. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU- ARGH!" Steven has a headache and hears the voices again "...and wanna know something..he says he never loved you." "Katy don't do this..." "WHY SHOULDN'T I?! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!" "I do Katy...whoever fucking told you different is full of it." "Steve...i'm sorry..." "It's ok..." " Promise me you won't do something like that again..." "I promise." "I love you Katy...and that won't change..." After that...his headache goes away..."Wait...so that was the...but that means...OH SHIT! HANNAH'S GONNA TRY SOMETHING ON MY CAMPUS! FUCK! WHY DIDN'T I PUT THE PIECES TOGETER FROM THAT NIGHTMARE! FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Steven thinks to himself. "Yes...if you don't do anything...then that's what will happen." the voice said. "Now get going..." With that last bit of dialog...Steven wakes up.

* * *

-East Campus Dormitories, Steven and Katy's Dorm Room-

Steven wakes up...in his bed...to his right is Katy and to his left is just the closet. He looks out the window. "It's early...I...I have time...God...the dreamworld...mage's domain...Does anyone go to this world?" He thought to himself. He goes to the bathroom and washes his face...Visions of the nightmare flashing through his head "THAT BITCH! SHE'S GONNA DO SOMETHING! GOD IF I CAN'T STOP HER...THEN...THEN...NO I WILL STOP HER...I WON'T LET HANNAH DO THIS TO ME...I WON'T LET HER SCREW ME OVER AGAIN!" he thought to himself...he got dressed and walked to the mage's domain...the four entrances.

* * *

-Mage's University,The Four Entrances-

As Steven steps foot in the area...Stephen appears. "Ah Steven..your here because you've been in the dreamworld am I wrong?"he asks. Steven surprised and shocked that Stephen would know that..."Yeah...wait...that voice in there...Wait...that was you wasn't it?" Steven asks. Stephen nods his head. "Yes...that was me..." he replied. "Why show me that world...?" Steven asks. "To help guide your choices for situations that will happen...it is of things to come...yet it's not too clear...for example...how can you stop Hannah...?" Stephen replied. Steven racked his brain around that...and nothing came up..."I don't know..." Steven said. Stephen chuckles...look deep into that dream...and you'll see how to do it...just focus." Stephen said. Steven began to focus...he saw himself...going to Katy and telling her how much he cares about her...and to never believe anyone who says different...as Hannah comes to the campus..Katy tells her the truth of it all...that Steven does care for her and he does love her...and he will never leave Katy no mater what...then the scenario plays out in his mind

"Katy...I love you soo much...and I won't let anyone or anything tears apart..." "I know Steve..." " But Katy...if anyone says different...just ignore them...I care for you Katy...and I won't abandon you" "Steve..." "I am yours" "and you are mine." "Hey Katy..you know...Steven doesn't love you..." "He does...and you know what Hannah...you don't know anything about him.."

Steven realized that the dream wasn't the real way it would play out...but now he knows what he must do. Steven rushes back to his dorm room.

* * *

-East Campus Dormitories, Steven and Katy's Dorm Room-

Katy begins to wake up..."Steven?"She asked.. "We need to talk Katy..."Steven said...he sat down on the bed next to Katy. "Katy...I want you to know...That I will always love you." he said. "I know."Katy replied. "But I also want you to know that I will not abandon you for anyone or anything." Steven says while looking into Katy's eyes. "Steve..."Katy says "Don't ever forget that and never let anyone tell you otherwise..." Steven says as he holds Katy tight and kisses her. The two enjoy the peace of the early morning. "Steve...let's make this moment special...Something we'll never want to forget...ever..." Katy says as she breaks the kiss. The two lovers begin to undress one another...and for the next few hours...the two really do make the moment...something to remember...when they both were finally finished...the two were panting,sweating and,worn out... The two have felt the love that they have for each other grow.

* * *

-East Campus Dormitories, Steven and Katy's Dorm Room, 7 hours later-

Both Steven and Katy were passed out...both nude and dead tired...until Steven woke up...He was groggy..but he remembered what happened during those 7 hours..."That was a moment to remember...and I hope it happens again.." he thinks to himself.. He carefully gets out of the bed and lets Katy sleep. The sun had started to rise..and Steven goes into the bathroom..he takes a shower...washing away the sweat and passion...he thinks to himself..."Why did it play out like that...it went entirely different from both how it played out in the dreamworld and in the vision I had...i guess maybe both were giving me an idea...an idea of what to do...didn't expect to make love with Katy though...but...I'm glad that she knows I love her...and I'm glad for what we've done..."He said to himself while in the shower. After he was done washing up...he dried himself off...and got himself a fresh pair of boxers,a pair of blue jeans,a white short sleeve shirt,and a black collared shirt. He got dressed and sat on the bed. "Your awake already?" Katy asks "Yeah...just...have a lot on my mind.."Steven replied. "...Steven" Katy says "Yeah Katy?" Steven replied as he turns to face Katy. "Don't you ever leave me..." Katy says. "I won't...I promise." Steven replied. "Good...maybe..some day...we could do that again..." Katy says with a wink. "Heh...I'll look forward to it..." Steven says with a grin. Katy begins to get up and get dressed. Her clothes the same as before. "So...what do you want to do for the next couple of hours?" She asked "Wanna help me write a new song?" Steven replied

Katy smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

To Be Continued...

-Chapter 7- End


	8. Steven Kidd - Trouble Started Part 2

Disclaimer:Same as before

Hey Nmage21 here...sorry for the HUGE delay but my computer died on me and i had the original chapter saved on there and didn't bother to upload it to the doc manager of the site. With all that out of the way...please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Mage's University

-Chapter 8-

Steven Kidd - Trouble Started Part 2

* * *

-East Campus Dormitories, Steven and Katy's room-

Steven and Katy finished up on the song they where making together. "Hmmm...ever thought of doing duet between MilkCan and Triple Threat?" Steven asks Katy. "Hmmm..now that's an enticing thought." she replied as she gives Steven a Smile. The sun finally rises and the shadows of the darkness that is night have vanished back as the rays of the sun take over. Steven and Katy walk out of their room and head outside. Waiting as everyone else began to wake up.

* * *

-East Campus, Courtyard-

Steven and Katy watch as one by one everyone else walks out of the dorms. "Alright alright...come on let's get goin'...we gotta get to class."

* * *

-East Campus Main School Building, Music Room-

"Welcome my soul students...Music Class is the name of the game...and Mr. S Jam is my name...let the creativity flow from all of you and try to play as a group together." The teacher said. Parappa,Steven,Pj start up a song with Tenten...the boys were astonished by TenTen's voice. As time passed the class was beginning to finish up. "Alllllllrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...nice grooves my crew...I wil see you next class maaaaan.."Mr. S Jam said with a smile. With that The class was dismissed.

* * *

-East Campus, Courtyard-

Steven,Parappa,Pj and TenTen were walking out of the school building. "Whoa...TenTen...you got a real good singing voice." Steven said with a smile. "Thanks...I...I've never had a chance to sing back home..."TenTen replied. "Well...you had the chance now and hopefully it won't be th-" Steven said as he was interuppted by Lammy "STEVE!" Lammy shouted as she ran towards Steven. "Something happened to Katy..."She said out of breath. "What?!" Steven said obviously worried "Some girl came here and done something to make Katy freak out...You gotta hurry..."Lammy said. Steven nods as makes a dash to the rec room with Lammy,Parappa,Pj and TenTen following behind him.

* * *

-East Campus, Rec Room-

As Steven enters the rec room he sees Naruto and Kyle holding Katy down..."WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Steven asked "Somebody from North Campus came and harassed Katy...We had to hold her down to keep her from killing herself..." Kyle answered. Steven walks up to Katy "Katy calm down...I'm here" Steven says to her as Kyle and Naruto let her go. "Steve...that girl...she came and...and...She said that you were lieing to me...saying that every word about us is just a lie..."Katy says as tears rolled down her eyes. Steven felt a flame igniting...he knew who would do this..."Katy...I meant every word I have said to you...all of it is true...I Love you and i will not give you up for anyone..."Steven says as he hugs Katy tight. "Don't...Ever...Let...Anyone...Say Otherwise..."He whispered...Katy felt at ease...but was frightened because she senses the anger in Steven. "Guys get katy to the dorms...i'll be back." Steven said as he let katy go and started walking out of the room.

* * *

-North Campus, Courtyard-

Steven walks on the campus "HANNAH! GET OUT HERE! I KNOW IT WAS YOU THAT STARTED TROUBLE ON MY CAMPUS!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Instead of Hannah Ken walks out along with Sonic."What do you want with Hannah?"Ken asks. "I Want to send her a message in person...now where the fuck is she?" Steven replied. Ken shrugs "I'm not telling you.."He says with a smirk. Steven...who is not in the mood for this grabs Ken by the neck "If you don't wanna get your ass kicked you better start talking.."Steven said. Ken kicks steven in the stomach...causing Steven to reel back. Ken gets into his fighting stance. "You wanna fight...then come on..." Ken says. Sonic is also ready to fight. Steven gets into a street boxing stance. "Wrong choice jackass..." Steven said...Ken and Steven trad blow for blow each are evenly matched until Steven counters one of Ken's punches. The result ends up with Ken on his back..."NOW WHERE IS SHE?!"Steven asks again. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" a voice cried. It was Hannah...as she walks towards Steven. "Did you come to say that you were wrong to be dating that Katy Kat girl?" She asks. "No...I'm here to say that you will fucking burn for messing with her..."Steven replied. Just then booming voice is heard "ENOUGH! YOU SHALL SETTLE THIS THE WAY IT MUST BE SETTLED!" the voice said as both Steven and Hannah are sent to the Four Entrances

* * *

- Mage's University, The Four Entrances-

Steven and Hannah look around..only to see the four mages appear "What is going on?!" Stephen asks. "HANNAH CAME ONTO MY CAMPUS AND PUSHED KATY OVER THE EDGE!" Steven says with rage in his voice "HE BEAT UP KEN! AND THREATENED ME!" Hannah also says. "SILENCE!"Stephen says. "Steven is what Hannah says true?" he asks. Steven nods his head in confirmation..."Only because he hit me first...I was defending myself"Steven says "And is what steven say is true hannah?" Leonardo asks. "No...it's not true" Hannah replies. "...I sense honesty from you Steven... but hannah...are you telling the truth?"Leonardo asks. "I am telling the truth...i didn't even go to East Campus."Hannah replied. "Unfortunately...Hannah you must provide tribute...for we have forseen the events that have happened."Leonardo said with dissapointment. "Steven...what do you request for tribute from hannah?"Leonardo asks "Her word...to never step foot on my campus ever again...that is what i want..."Steven replied. "NO! I WON'T DO THAT!" Hannah yells..."I WON'T LET YOU GO STEVEN! YOU ARE MINE...MIIIIINE! I WON'T LET ANYONE ELSE TAKE YOU FROM ME!" "THAT IS ENOUGH HANNAH! YOU WILL GIVE YOUR WORD OR YOU WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! YOU WILL BE EXPELLED AND REMOVED FROM THE SCHOOL!" Leonardo says. Hannah still refused..."THAT IS IT! HANNAH MISERY! BY NOT ACCEPTING TO PROVIDE TRIBUTE...YOU ARE HEREBY EXPELLED AND SHALL NEVER RETURN EVER AGAIN!" Leonardo says as he and the other mages use their power to send Hannah back to her world...to her home. Just then...Chun Li walks in...confused..."Chun Li...you have now been chosen as the new head student of North Campus...for Hannah has been expelled for refusing to pay tribute to east campus. She has done wrong onto a student of east campus and refused to admit to it..."Leonardo says. Chun Li stares at leonardo...then at Steven. "So...you...are the one who beat up Ken..." Chun li says to steven. "Yeah...but he gave me no choice..."Steven replied. Chun Li sighs..."Well...I hope that you won't do it again...old friend." she says as she reaches out her hand for a handshake. "It won't...i promise..."Steven replied as he shakes Chun Li's hand establishing a newfound peace.

* * *

-Chapter 8- End

* * *

Nmage21 here...yeah the sudden change up is nesescary due to me wanting to replace Hannah Misery with someone else so that i can get peace of mind and never have to use that name ever again...So until next chapter...See ya


End file.
